The warrior of balance
by TaikiAtami
Summary: Sakura was noticed enough but doesn't like to be. She wants to be fair and keep good judgement. Equal is all she wants. Just to be normal.
1. Chapter 1

**First time writer so what to say...**

**Hi I'm Tai I'll start writing stories here from now on so I hope you enjoy.**

Sakura Kai is a lone wolf kind of person.  
She was an okay person she just didn't like when people looked at her.  
She could stand out easily because of her light purple hair and Heterochromic eyes.  
One was blue-green, the other orange-purple.  
She could say she was pretty but she didn't like to think like that.

She always wears her black hat and tries to hide her hair.  
It show's only a bit not much.  
She wears white shorts with blue stripes that go up to about her knees.  
Sakura wears a grey tank-top with a black jacket around.  
With it she wore black and white shoes.

Sakura's walking down the street when she hear her phone.

"Sakura Kai would you like to chase your destiny" it said with a yes or no option.

She clicked yes without knowing what she was in for.

"Take the 6:00 shibuya westbound train" it said.  
It was 5:30 but she lived far from there so she ran.  
She got there at 5:56 and the train arrived she when grabbed a ticket and headed for the train.

She got on but the some weird googlehead came crashing in and started yelling at his phone.  
Talk about weird.

The phone says to go to the basement she goes to the elevator and presses basement.  
One bandana boy was there and waited quietly.  
She was happy he wasn't one of those loud mouth losers that annoy her all the time.  
To bad googlehead had to ruin it.

He crashes throught and tries to talk to them.  
Sakura thinks about his stupidity and why he keeps thinking it's so important to annoy people.

The elevator shakes and she grips onto the railing.  
Her hat falls off.  
She sighs picks it up and puts it back on

Sakura's POV

"It is up to you now. It's time to choose."

Okay?  
I walk to a black and white train.  
I climb in and I sit.  
No one was here.  
Peace and quiet.  
No one to stare at me.  
No one to compliment me for no damn reason.  
Just me and a calm slow ride

Well that lasted two seconds.  
It shakes and I fall to the ground.  
My phone is shifting in my pocket.  
I reach take it out.  
It looks different.

It was light red and light blue.  
I reminded me of glory, winning and pride.  
My mind kept flowing with ideas of what it was until a soft voice was heard.

"Sakura Kai, this is your D-tector. Use it well upon your journey" the 'D-tector' said.

The next thing I knew the train stopped.  
I got up off the floor, opened the train door and stepped outside.  
It was beautiful.  
Moss that looked unreal.  
Weird Animals everywhere.

After I desided ti would be good to look around the place.  
After all I was in a world unknown.

I walked around until it got dark.  
I found a cave, jumped down and slepted like I was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guy's here's the next update.**  
**Theses chapters won't likely be long.**

Sakura's POV:  
I open my backpack(Sorry i forgot to mention it in the first chapter I 's just green).  
And I find a ponytail and scissors. I've been planning to cut my haif for month's but I've been busy with soccer and basketball.

I Put in the ponytail. I put in as much hair as I can get and i cut it. My hair was longish on top and short on the bottom. I liked it so much better then my old haircut.  
I put my ying yang hat on that I had in my back and start looking around the cave. I see a grey animal but I ignore it cause it's none of my buisiness.  
I realized that in this place animals talked. They are supposedly called digimon. So while I'm racking my brain on why they are short for digital something dumb and dumber try to get these animals to help them by bribbing.  
They could just use heads and look for a damn train. I walk away cause I can't help but notice they're stupid idea. I will say this once and only once I'm not a babysitter.

I'm about to leave this place when a 'digimon' walks up to me.

"Hello my dear girl, my name is bokomon. Have you perhaps seen any children around here. Hmm?" he asked.

"Children is right. I'm guessing babysitting them. They were offering food to a digimon to get home. I saw them near the tunnals" I replie then I just walk away.

A few seconds later I hear a girl saying 'rude much' I roll my eyes. They do **NOT** know me. Being rude and walking away makes you get ignored. And I would gladly get ignored instead of being the center of attention.

Flashback:

9 year old sakura singing silent night infront of the school.  
She finishes and walks off stage.

"Hey Sakura" a girl in Sakura's class yells.

"Yes Nikki?" Sakura asks

"I LOVE your hair can I have it?" asks Nikki sadisticly.

"UMM?" is all Sakura can answer.

Nikki pulls Sakura down and starts cutting her hair with a knife. She finishes and Sakura's hair is at odds and ends. Sakura goe's home and the haircuts so short her parent's couldn't fix it.  
Everyday Sakura went to school she would get laughed at. She would be in the spotlight but also in pain.

End of flashback

Since then Sakura alway's kept her hair short and would cut it as soon as she could. And also the reason she hated being in the spotlight. She would keep to herself and she wouldn't get hurt.

Sakura walked afair distance and found a place called Steel whoul town. She walked and saw a weird flame digimon burning everything .

Sakura's POV

"What are you" I yell at that good for nothing digimon.

"I am Meramon" he replies jerkishly.

"Why are you messing with things that don't belong to you" I yell then I stark kicking and throwing everything I can get my hands on. He keeps getting closer and I use a pole to try to keep him from burning me.  
I back up break open a wood crate and light flows out.

"It is time" Me D-tector says.

I yell on instict. "EXCUTE SPRIT EVOLUTION". I feel power flowing threw me. I then yell out "YANGMON".  
I'm like this angel in white. The irony comes in when I relise I'm a digimon and called Yangmon. I bet it's because I have two different sides. One is my shy and gentil side I lock away. The other is my cold extirior.  
I am Ying Yang and proud of it.

I begin fighting I hit him with my light blade. I seems I'm mute cause I've hear digimon fighting but they yell out their attacks.  
I use a beam of light that comes from my sword to knock him down. This data stream comes around and I say.

"It is time to balance you. FRACTICODE DIGITIZE" As I scan the data.

These seals called gomamon said I could stay in their town tonight and have a meal for saving them. I Find that if these are some of the digimon, I think I might like the little guys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter and imjaysong thanks for the first review. I'm happy I've already got 3 favorites and I will try not to let you down.**

**Sakura's POV**

I start walking threw the forest and I wonder to myself why am I here? I mean that **YANGMON** is pretty cool but why should 'I' be here. I shouldn't be needed. All I do is attract unwanted attention.

I continue walking until I see a village with a walking candle. I run to the bridge when I see the other kids. I hop on a train passing by and enter. I sit and I see another kid. I ignore him cause I would rather sleep.

I'm almost asleep when that bandana boy's 'D-tector-' goe's off.

"Koji Minamoto, Sakura Kai. Go to the forest terminal. Together." It say's.

"Forest terminal. Sure. Why not. Wait. Who's Sakura?" asks Minamoto.

I open the door and mumble "I'm Sakura. Can I sleep in peace now before I get a headache"

"Why do I have to go with you" says Minamoto.

"Well sorry Minamoto, I don't want to go with you either" I replie but I'm not looking at him. I close the car door and go to sleep.

Later

I feel like I'm getting picked up and placed. I'm too tired so I just continue sleeping.

Hours later I wake up and hear "Welcome tourists. So this isn't it". I slowly open my eyes and see Minamoto above me.

"Uhh sorry" I stutter with blush on my cheeks.

"You're right it's not" the digimon replied ignoring my apologie.

"Hey Koji! What's up" asks miss creepy while I walk away.

"Where you going?" She asks dumbly.

"Where we go is our business" I hear Minamoto reply as I see him next to me.

"Oh you two are so anti-social. And I don't even know the other boys name" says miss creepy as dumber tries to calm her down.

Koji whisper's "Wait until Mrs Lavender hears you're a girl. Now that would be funny"

"No if she hears I've been calling her Miss Creepy. That would be entertaining" I replie simply

We leave and continue by walking on the train track. Hopefully the children won't get killed. Then our D-tectors start to glow.

"Is this a spirit" Minamoto asks. But before I have a chance to replie we hear talking.

"Ha so strangers are in the village, hey" says voice one.

"It's trouble. They're human children" says voice two.

"Do you think those whiny wall flowers called them in to come and help" says voice three.

"Well yes. Nobody can stop the mushroom brothers" says voice two.

"We'll get em'" says voice three. Voice one laughs and the others join in.

A few seconds later the mushroommon leave and we see a bright light beyond the trees as well smoke rises up. We cough

We hear laughing and explosions. I don't know what's going on over there so lets find out.

I begin to run. I stop and see Miss Creepy slap the mushrooms in the face.

She starts saying that they need to get along but I don't think they were listening. The fat dude insluts them. Oh they are so dead.

They start chasing dummy and trying to hit them with attacks. I disided to wait a minute to see what happens.

Within the minute Dummy (now known as J.P) gets chased and Miss Creepy gets a spirit. I'll see if she can handle it. If she can't I'll step in.

I ignore everything until I hear evil creature be purified by the wind.

"Nice try butterfly" says mushroom three.

"Bye Bye" says Mushroom one as they throw their mushrooms.

"**HURRICANE WAVE**" Yells Kazemon, the newly formed Digimon.

Kazemon hits the mushrooms but they explode.

"You pesky insect" says mushroom two.

They start throwing their mushrooms again nut now they're mad. Kazemon calls out a battle move:

"**TEMPEST TWIST**" she yells while turning. I think she might be able to handel this.

"Revenge time" **OH SHIT!** They climbed on top of each other and made a Digimon called **WOODMON**.

"How about a little love tap" she hits her hip on the Woodmon and he had... Hearts in his eyes... And he was Blushing...Talk about creepy.

"Your barks tuffer than your bite" she exclaims while kicking his bark made sheild.

"My barks feeling all funny but I'm not laughing. Here's my branch bat" he fly's his hand up and hits her. She falls to the ground and turn back human. Now I'm mad.

"**EXCUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION**" I yell viciously "**YANGMON**".

He starts laughing.

"Hey cut it out" yells Koji.

"Ready for a fight" I ask.

"Who's she?" asks Koji.

There is a replie but Ignore it. I Practicly beat him to death.

"Fractilcode digitize" I say and turn back into me. I fall to the ground on my feet.

"Whoever you are you did awesome" claims now known Zoe.

"You did most of the work. I'm an under acheiver" I say and walk off.

"Hey wait" She says. I turn.

"Thank you" she says.

"Quit thanking me you did it all jeez" I say and can finally walk off. Minamoto shows up.

"You have a bad temper" he says

"I know Minamoto"I roll my eyes.

"Quit call me Koji" he says.

"Okay. Whatever I mumble.

We walk till night and I have nothing to say. So I slept.


End file.
